


Milkshake

by castiels_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Milkshakes, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam & Cas visit a diner and share a milkshake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milkshake

"Let's get milkshakes, Cas," suggested Sam as he reached to touch his boyfriend's hand.

"What flavor?" the waitress asked, grinning at them and smoothing her pink poodle skirt. 

"What flavors are there?" Castiel put his menu down. He shot Sam a quizzical look, clearly not understanding the concept.

Sam smiled at the question. "We'll have chocolate. Just one please."

"Sure thing." She picked up the menus, then asked quietly, "Are you two together?"

The angel nodded, a piece of dark hair falling in front of his face. "We are sitting together, are we not?"

"She means if we're a couple, babe. Yes. Four months. . . four absolutely wonderful months." Sam's smile turned into a beam.

"Y'all are adorable!"

~ ~ ~

"Sam," Castiel said seriously, "I believe it is customary to share a milkshake when on a date. I suppose that is why you only ordered one?"

"Exactly right." Sam ran his fingers over Castiel's knuckles. Then they pulled the straws out of the wrappers and started to sip the sweet treat, their noses almost touching.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
